<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working Hard for a Normal Girl by Longanimals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510266">Working Hard for a Normal Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals'>Longanimals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/ss/, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Bondage, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/F, Face Slapping, Farting, Femdom, Gang Rape, Glasses, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Lolicon, Mindbreak, Other, Overstimulation, Scat, Scents &amp; Smells, Shotacon, Sweat, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, piss drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Toko binds Komaru to a Monoduck kiddie toilet and forces her to be a toilet slave for her and the Monokuma kids. Fanbox supporters got to read this, as well as all other Kinktober stories, a week in advance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Toko &amp; Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working Hard for a Normal Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Day 9-Scat/Bathroom Play, borrowed from Day 26] Y'know, this might be THE most depraved thing I've ever written. And that's against some <b>stiff</b> competition. But I simply had to indulge in my extremely niche kiddie-pools-and-potties fetish and Ultra Despair Girls basically handed this fic to me on a silver fucking platter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There, perfect!" Toko says deviously, tightening the rope around Komaru's wrists.</p><p>Komaru sits on the Monoduck kiddie toilet, hands bound behind her back and legs taped to the sides, leaving her completely helpless. She’s also stark naked in the middle of the street in Towa City. She has no idea why on earth she let Toko do this to her considering she knows the disgustingly perverted thoughts that roll around that woman’s head, but here she is.</p><p>“Toko, what is going on?! Why are you doing this?! And most importantly, why the hell am I naked?!” Komaru exclaims.</p><p>Toko squats down until she's at eye level with Komaru. She gently caresses her chin, panting hotly with a visible stream of drool leaking out of her mouth. “Oh, Omaru. Adorable, naive Omaru. Did you really think that someone as sexually repressed as me could be around an impossibly cute girl like you for days on end without doing something obscene?” she says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“H-How obscene are we talking? I mean, I’m usually into vanilla stuff but-”</p><p>Toko silences her with a slap across the cheek. “S-Shut up! Nobody told you to speak, bitch! I’m in control now, got it?!”</p><p>“But I thought you liked being submis-”</p><p>Another slap on the opposite cheek. “Of course I do, but only for Master Byakuya! Everyone else has to kneel before me! The only thing that gets me wetter than thinking about Master’s dick is the look on some self-righteous prick’s face when they’re being degraded by a disgusting, smelly woman like me!”</p><p>Komaru is speechless. She knew that Toko was unstable at the best of times, but now she’s just completely flown off the handle.</p><p>“D-do you want me to, like, e-eat you out?” Komaru asks, her voice shaking.</p><p>“Hell no! I have vibrators and dildos that are worth more than your entire life!” She sighs, pushing up her glasses. “Remember that unlooted dumpling stand we found and gorged ourselves like p-pigs? Well, right next to it was a bar. I drank all the sake they had in stock and haven’t peed since. Not only that, my stomach’s been r-rumbling all day, like I’ve got some really bad gas. Your name is Omaru (A/N: Omaru means toilet in Japanese). You’re sitting on a toilet for little kids. You’re a big girl. I’ll let you figure this one out on your own.”</p><p>“W-wait, you don’t mean…”</p><p>“I do mean. You’re going to live up to your name and be a toilet for me.”</p><p>Before Komaru can say anything, Toko strips off her ratty black dress and discards it on the ground, immediately blending in with the rest of the litter because of how torn-up and old it is. Toko cackles maliciously under her breath as she removes her black thong and microkini. Her tits are so small, especially compared to Komaru’s generous bust, that her “bra” only covers up her nipples and a thin cross section of her back and shoulders where the strings are. She squats down and lifts her arm, revealing a bush of coarse black hair underneath it. Her glasses falling down her face, she thrusts her smelly armpit into Komaru’s face. Komaru tries to refrain from breathing, but it’s no use. The intense musk of Toko’s unwashed armpit floods into her nostrils, tears welling up in her eyes from how simply repugnant the concentrated stench is.</p><p>“Haa~ Sorry, Omaru. Sometimes I just get so caught up in writing my next novel that I forget about basic things for days on end. Eating, showering, going to the bathroom; these are trivial matters when the muse is upon me! And even when I do shower, I don’t shave. Such a waste of time and money. Would you believe me if I told you that one time I was so focused on typing that I shit my pants? Me! The Ultimate Writing Prodigy! Soiling herself like a toddler! Isn’t it just so <i>exhilarating</i> that you’re being humiliated by filth such as I? You’re the lowest of the low! You’re not even human anymore!”</p><p>Komaru doesn’t say anything in response, just a hot breath on Toko’s armpit to let her know that she’s still alive.</p><p>“Oh by the way, I didn’t bathe for about...two weeks before coming to this shithole of a city. And we’ve been here for a few days already, so no wonder I smell like a fucking sewer!”</p><p>She pulls her armpit away from Komaru’s face. The girl coughs and gags, turning her head as far away from Toko’s disgusting body as she can.</p><p>“So? Did you like it?” Toko asks obnoxiously.</p><p>“<i>*cough*</i> Toko, you- <i>*cough*</i> You stink like something died all over your body! How can the human body even smell so disgusting while it’s still alive?!” Komaru replies honestly, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“Yes...Degrade me more...You can spit out all the worthless insults you like but you're still lower than me on the food chain…” </p><p>A shiver runs up Toko’s spine and she stands up. She spreads her lithe thighs and hairy pussy lips. Despite everything, Komaru’s eyes widen in curiosity. It’s the first time in her life she’s seen the inside of a vagina that wasn’t her own, and even then it was at the doctor’s so it didn’t really count. Her pale pink walls expand and contract rhythmically, almost like they’re breathing...She can see the thin clear membrane of Toko’s intact hymen. At first she thinks it’s odd considering that her own hymen already broke when she was on the middle school track team, but then she remembers the kind of life Toko leads and the physical activity she does (i.e. none).</p><p>“Jeez, Omaru. Are you really just gonna sit there ogling my pussy? Go stare at your own if you wanna do that,” Toko says dismissively, breaking Komaru out of her stupor. “Now, open wide! It’s been a good 18 hours since I drank that sake and my bladder’s just about ready to burst!”</p><p>Komaru looks up at Toko’s evil stare and venomous grin. With sad eyes, she begrudgingly opens her mouth and cranes her neck until she’s staring straight at Toko’s pulsating urethra. The Ultimate Writing Prodigy leans her head back and exhales shakily as a stream of hot golden piss shoots out into Komaru’s mouth. Komaru just sits there and lets it happen, using all her brainpower to focus on not tasting the acrid flavor of Toko’s alcoholic urine. Soon, it starts to overflow out of her mouth, spilling onto her tits and in between her thighs into the kiddie toilet below.</p><p>“Don’t just sit there looking pretty! Swallow!” Toko orders, grabbing one of her flat tits with her free hand.</p><p>Begrudgingly, the smoky-haired girl closes her mouth and forces the piss inside down her throat. A shiver runs up her spine and she opens her mouth back up. Within seconds, she’s filled to the brim once more, forcing her to swallow another mouthful of Toko’s bitter liquid gold. After about a minute, Toko starts wiggling her hips around, piss stream flying in every direction and coating Komaru’s face with piping hot pee. She reflexively squeezes her eyes shut, unable to do anything but keep her mouth open and feel the piss cascade down her face onto her body.</p><p>Finally, the stream stops. Toko grabs the back of Komaru’s head and forces her to kiss her pussy. “Lick it clean,” she demands. Komaru swallows and complies, licking the remaining drops of piss stuck to her coarse black pubes and sucking down the last remnants directly from her urethra like a straw.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good. Now, don’t move! Those dumplings were good but I don’t think my stomach liked them as much as I did,” Toko says mysteriously. She turns around 180 degrees and presents her ass to her slave. Komaru can’t help but note that her ass is the curviest part of her body and it’s still only about as fluffy as a 20-year-old pillow.</p><p>Toko spreads her flat asscheeks, revealing her winking backdoor surrounded by coarse black anal hair. It spreads slightly and a silent waft of hot air hits Komaru in the face. Komaru flinches, but Toko forces her to kiss her asshole, the thick scent of her anal hairs clogging up her sinuses. “How many fucking times do I have to tell you? Your name is Omaru. You are a toilet. Toilets take what their owners give to them, no matter...how...disgusting!”</p><p>She struggles to get the words out, her stomach audibly gurgling. She digs her uneven nails into the back of Komaru’s head, making sure she doesn’t go anywhere, and winces. A loud, wet fart erupts out of her asshole and into Komaru’s mouth. Toko’s glasses slide down her nose and her tongue slips out of her mouth from the relief of finally relieving the pressure in her gut. Komaru gags and lets out muffled moans of disgust into Toko’s asshole, her taste bud overwhelmed by the sour taste of the Ultimate Writing Prodigy’s gas. It flows up into her sinuses through her throat, giving her a mind-numbing double dose of Toko’s putrid ass stench.</p><p>Toko releases her grip on Komaru’s head and takes a step back. Komaru takes deep breaths, rinsing out the disgusting musk clinging to her sinuses with fresh air. She leans forward, cheek placed on top of the Monoduck’s head, and looks up at a sideways Toko.</p><p>“Are you done? Can you please let me go now?” she begs, tears mixing with Toko’s piss as they drip down her jawline.</p><p>“Nope! You’re a <i>public</i> toilet, and it’d be awful rude of me to hog the bathroom all to myself!”</p><p>“B-but...There’s nobody above ground except us…” The gears turn inside her head as she tries to figure out who Toko is talking about. Suddenly, her head jolts up. “Wait, you don’t mean...the Monokuma kids?!”</p><p>“Ding ding ding! I see those brats drink apple juice and shit all the time; I’m doing them a favor by giving you to them so they don’t have to piss in the street!”</p><p>Before Komaru can raise a protest, Toko cups her hands to her mouth. “HEY! MONOKUMA KIDS! IF YOU HAVE TO GO POTTY, THERE’S A POTTY RIGHT HERE!”</p><p>Komaru freezes. Toko’s done some uncharacteristic and messed up things recently, but this takes the cake by a long shot. Announcing their position to the enemy when they’re both naked and Komaru is bound is more than just foolish; it’s certain death.</p><p>Within minutes, a horde of Monokuma Kids appears from both ends of the street. They’re rapidly gaining on Komaru and Toko, already stark naked save for their signature black and white masks. Her eyes shoot open in panic.</p><p>Soon, they’re completely surrounded by grade schoolers. They’re pushing to the front of the crowd, grabbing flaccid dicks and spreading thighs. 7...maybe 8 children crowd around Komaru and the Monoduck. No matter where she looks, all she sees is underage genitals and the hairless bodies they’re attached to, all pointed directly at her. She looks up and sees Toko towering over the crowd, smiling drunkenly and waving her fingers at her.</p><p>“Have fun, Omaru. From this day forward, you’ll always be known as the bitch that got pissed on by a bunch of tiny little brats.”</p><p>One by one, streams of hot translucent piss erupt from the children. She whimpers in despair as she feels her body get barraged with underripe urine from all directions. Her back, her hair, her breasts, her tummy, her face; all of them are soon sporting a glowing sheen from the piss coating her skin. It’s a particularly bizarre sensation when two of them start pissing directly on her legs, the waterproof tape keeping them dry but still transferring the urine’s heat to her skin.</p><p>Komaru’s resolve shatters. Her jaw falls open and three streams immediately seize the opportunity. She greedily swallows mouthful after mouthful, lumps going down her throat at a steady rate as she becomes addicted to the putrid flavor of underage piss. All five of her senses are being overloaded by piss, so much so that when she starts pissing herself, she doesn’t even notice it. She just feels an all-encompassing sense of relief as her piss joins Toko's and the children’s inside the potty receptacle in a foul-smelling yellow cocktail.</p><p>Toko pushes aside the two children blocking Komaru’s line of view and smiles down at her. “Well well well well well well well! Looks like little Komaru has broken! Aw, you’re even p-pissing yourself! That’s so filthy it’s adorable!”</p><p>Komaru swallows the last mouthful of piss and opens her mouth with a hot, foul-smelling <i>*pwah!*</i>. All the other children save for the two directly in front of her continue to barrage her body in piss, periodically switching out with another kid from the horde whenever their bladders run dry. The “water” line in the potty gradually rises, the vile mixture of Komaru’s, Toko’s and the children’s urine radiating heat onto Komaru’s pussy, intensifying as it gets closer.</p><p>“I just <i>know</i> that those dumplings are wrecking as much havoc on your insides as they are on mine. You have to shit soooo badly right now. I know ‘cause I do, too. It probably doesn’t help your stomach that you drank all that piss and swallowed my farts, huh?”</p><p>The mindbroken girl just nods weakly, piss dripping down her erect nipples.</p><p>Toko squats down and spreads her legs, planting her hands behind her to support her weight. “Then let’s shit together, you and me! After all, you’re my friend, right? And you’ll always be my friend even if you turn into a disgusting pig that gets off on drinking little kids’ piss.</p><p>All higher function in her brain slowly dying off, Komaru listens to Toko’s manipulative suggestion. Together, they wince and push, brows furrowed. Toko’s asshole spreads a little, then a little more. With one final push, a steaming brown pile of shit lands on the concrete, somehow managing to smell only slightly more powerful than Toko’s natural body odor. She immediately gets to work on pushing out the rest of her shit and moans, getting off on her own humiliation and depravity. Komaru’s asshole yawns and a fat log falls out of her bowels and into the pool of mixed urine below it. The hot liquid splashes up onto her asshole and pussy, the water level coming dangerously close to touching the bottom of her plush ass and the heat radiating off of it so intense it’s practically tangible. Komaru pants and winces, pushing out another load of shit with a little bit of effort. It lands into the potty and displaces the water over the edge. Piss overflows out of the rim of the potty and forms a rapidly-growing dark spot on the concrete, submerging her winking asshole, virgin pussy and the bottom of her ass and thighs in a putrid yellow cocktail.</p><p>Komaru pants heavily, tongue slipping out of her mouth. Toko stands up and grabs her by the hair, forcing her to look up at her. “Have you accepted your place, <i>Omaru</i>?”</p><p>“More…” she responds weakly.</p><p>“What’s that? I couldn’t hear you over the sounds of the children pissing all over your filthy slut body.”</p><p>“More! I want more piss! I’m a toilet! A dirty little toilet named Omaru!”</p><p>Toko grins maliciously and turns around, forcing Komaru to lick her asshole clean. Komaru wasn’t the same woman after that day. Being pissed on by literally hundreds of grade schoolers while sitting in a pool of piss and shit while being degraded by someone who you thought was your friend tends to do that to people.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on <a href="https://twitter.com/longanimals_w">Twitter</a> (@longanimals_w) and checking out my <a href="https://longanimals.carrd.co/">carrd</a> for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>